Habitual Words
by Hobi hyung
Summary: Mereka bertemu kembali setelah lima tahun berpisah dan tanpa memberi kabar apapun, ataupun memastikan status hubungan mereka. Namun begitu Seokmin akan tetap meyakinkan Jisoo kalau ia akan selalu mencintai pemuda itu tanpa bosan. Jisoo / Joshua; Seokmin / DK; Seokmin x Jisoo; SeokSoo; MinShua; SEVENTEEN; BL; yaoi; boys love


**HABITUAL WORDS**

.

.

Seokmin (DK) x Jisoo (Joshua)

SeokSoo

.

Rated : T

Genre : romance, hurt/comfort

Length : oneshot

.

PERHATIAN

Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, agensi dan orang tua mereka. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Cerita dan alur berasal dari pemikiran aku.

Cerita ini hanya **fiktif** sebagai penghibur untuk para pembaca. Apabila ada kesamaan alur seperti penulis lainnya dan cerita seperti di dunia aslinya, mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

.

Keadaan telah berubah sejak lima tahun berlalu. Masa SMA merupakan masa yang indah bagi Hong Jisoo atau yang sekarang akrab disapa Joshua –itu saat ia tinggal di LA. Walaupun begitu ada satu nama yang tidak pernah bisa ia lupakan setiap tahunnya, meskipun ia ingin, untuk menghilangkan rindu yang berlebih.

Ia duduk di taman belakang rumahnya yang luas. Setelah pindah ke LA lima tahun yang lalu, akhirnya ia kembali ke Korea dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah yang dulu menjadi kenangan indahnya bersama keluarga maupun teman-temannya. Rumah besar itu terlihat sepi disbanding saat terakhir kali ia tinggal di rumah itu.

Siang hari yang terik itu terasa sejuk karena pohon-pohon rindang yang tumbuh di belakang rumahnya. Pohon yang terakhir kali ia datangi dulunya masih seukuran pohon mangga pada umumnya. Namun sekarang pohon itu telah tumbuh bagaikan beringin raksasa yang mampu menutupi seluruh permukaan taman belakang rumahnya.

Ia termenung, memandangi belakang rumahnya. Akhirnya ia bisa kembali kemari, meski butuh perdebatan dengan orang tuanya. Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulutnya. Ada sebuah harapan kecil di dalamnya untuk bertemu orang itu.

Ya, orang yang selalu menyebut namanya hamper setiap hari.

Dalam tidurnya pun Jisoo terkadang mengigau nama itu. dalam mimpinya ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara menggelegar tawa orang itu.

Minggu depan akan diadakan reuni di rumahnya. Teman-teman dekatnya saat SMA semuanya akan datang. Jisoo rindu mereka, rindu dengan semua candaan murahan teman-temannya.

Tapi… untuk satu hal, bolehkah Jisoo berharap?

Seokmin, nama yang selalu ia sebutkan dalam mimpinya akhir-akhir ini. Entah darimana nama itu selalu muncul dalam mimpinya dan suara kerasnya yang terdengar di alam mimpinya.

 _'Aku menyayangimu, Jisoo hyung.'_

Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan Jisoo untuk mendengar kalimat itu ketika ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Padahal orang itu tidak ada di sampingnya. Ia yakin ia pasti berhalusinasi tentang orang itu.

Karena teramat merindukannya.

.

.

.

 _'Berjanjilah padaku kalau kita akan bertemu suatu saat nanti.' Kata Seokmin. Nada suaranya terdengar sedih. Ia menggenggam tangan Jisoo dengan erat._

 _Jisoo menatap Seokmin dalam-dalam. Pemuda itu akan pergi meninggalkannya untuk melanjutkan studinya ke Seoul. Jisoo yang sudah berkuliah di tempatnya saat ini hanya bisa pasrah. Seokmin berhak mengejar impiannya ke Seoul. Pemuda berhidung bangir itu mendapatkan peringkat memuaskan dan beasiswa untuk berkuliah di universitas nomor satu se-Korea Selatan._

 _'Jangan bosan padaku ya, hyung.' Kemudian Seokmin tersenyum lebar, hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Jisoo hanya menunduk, dan mengangguk pelan._

 _Lalu sebuah usapan lembut di kepalanya membuatnya mendongak. Seokmin tersenyum lembut padanya, membuat pertahanan Jisoo runtuh. Meskipun Seokmin lebih muda dua tahun dari Jisoo, tapi sikap dewasanya sudah seperti seumuran Jisoo._

 _'Aku nggak akan pernah bosan mengatakan ini.' Ucap Seokmin. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jisoo, mengecup kening pemuda manis itu. kemudian ia kembali memandang Jisoo._

 _'Aku menyayangimu dan mencintaimu.' Lalu ia mengecup lembut bibir tipis Jisoo._

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum tipis. Sama seperti Seokmin, hamper setiap hari dalam mimpinya ia mengigau bahwa ia juga menyayangi pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu. seolah sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan baru bagi Jisoo untuk mendengarkan suara Seokmin dalam mimpinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Seokmin-ah."

.

.

.

Keduanya mulai menjalin hubungan sejak Seokmin kelas satu SMA. Saat itu Jisoo berada satu tingkat di atas Seokmin. Banyak teman-teman Seokmin yang heran kenapa Seokmin malah memacari kakak tingkatnya. Padahal lumayan banyak teman-teman seangkatannya yang mau menjadi pacarnya.

"Karena aku sukanya sama Jisoo hyung doang." Itu kata Seokmin tiap kali ditanya oleh teman-temannya maupun Jisoo.

Selain itu, Jisoo itu tipe pemuda yang diam, tidak banyak tingkah seperti Seokmin, tidak begitu _supel_ seperti Seokmin ataupun setampan Seokmin. Banyak teman-temannya yang bilang kalau Jisoo memiliki wajah yang tenang dan kalem. Mungkin inilah _poin plus_ Seokmin bisa menyukai Jisoo.

Selama mereka berpacaran pun Jisoo tidak begitu aktif –seperti _skinship,_ mengutarakan 'aku cinta kamu' lebih dulu, atau memulai sebuah kecupan ringan. Semuanya diawali oleh Seokmin. Terkadang Jisoo berpikir apa Seokmin tidak bosan dengan Jisoo yang sangat diam dan pasif dalam hubungan mereka. Namun, seperti biasanya Seokmin akan selalu menjawab…

"Seperti apapun Jisoo hyung, aku tetap menyayanginya."

Diam-diam Jisoo akan merenung di kelas atau kamarnya, bahkan air mata pun mengalir, karena ia merasa tidak pantas bersanding dengan lelaki periang seperti Seokmin yang seharusnya mendapatkan orang yang sama periangnya seperti dia. Namun tiap kali Jisoo bertanya seperti itu, maka Seokmin akan selalu menjawab hal yang sama. Hal ini sudah seperti menjadi kebiasaan Seokmin yang tidak ada bosannya.

Setiap malam Seokmin akan mengiriminya pesan 'Selamat tidur, Jisoo hyung sayang.' Atau 'Aku mencintaimu'. Dan tidak pernah pula ia bosan dengan kebiasaan itu. meskipun Jisoo hanya menjawabnya dengan kalem dan tidak berlebihan.

Suatu malam Jisoo mendapatkan pesan dari Seokmin yang mampu membuatnya bingung sampai pagi. Pesan itu tidak seperti pesan-pesan sebelumnya yang sebagian besar ucapan selamat malam atau selamat tidur.

'Jangan pernah bosan denganku ya hyung. Karena aku akan selalu mengatakan betapa aku menyayangimu tanpa bosan, walaupun kau perlahan mulai merasa bosan denganku.'

Setelah itu Jisoo tidak tahu harus membalas seperti apa. Ia hanya terdiam di kasurnya, memeluk guling kesayangannya dan terisak pelan.

.

.

.

Rasanya ingin sekali ia mendapatkan kembali kata-kata itu terucap setiap malamnya. Sejak Jisoo pindah ke Amerika setahun setelah Seokmin pindah ke Seoul, ucapan-ucapan itu terhenti. Jisoo mulai berpikiran aneh-aneh. Jangan-jangan Seokmin sendirilah yang telah bosan dengannya.

Namun Jisoo selalu berusaha berpikir positif, seperti yang diamanatkan ayahnya. Sang ayah selalu berpesan padanya untuk terus berpikir positif. Tapi untuk satu hal ini Jisoo rasanya ingin menyerah.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu telah tiba. Beberapa temannya berdatangan ke rumahnya dan menyambut kedatangan Jisoo yang kembali dari Amerika. Banyak yang bilang kalau mereka merindukan Jisoo, terutama Jeonghan. Sahabat sekaligus pacar dari mantan orang yang disukai Jisoo, yaitu Seungcheol.

Dulu saat Seokmin menyatakan perasaannya, Jisoo dalam keadaan patah hati karena ternyata Seungcheol menyatakan perasaannya kepada Jeonghan sehari sebelum Seokmin. Mungkin terkesan jahat karena Jisoo menganggap Seokmin sebagai pelarian perasaannya.

Awal hubungannya dengan Seokmin berjalan tidak begitu baik. Jisoo terkadang masih salah menyebut nama Seokmin dengan nama Seungcheol. Tapi dengan senyuman tulus dan usapan lembut di kepalanya, Seokmin selalu berkata itu tidak apa-apa. Ia selalu meyakinkan Jisoo bahwa perlahan-lahan namun pasti, Jisoo akan mulai membuka hati untuknya.

Bahkan di hari reuni ini Seungcheol datang bersama Jeonghan, saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Mereka berbincang tanpa canggung, saling menceritakan pengalaman mereka saat kuliah dan sebagainya. Sayangnya tak satupun dari mereka yang sepertinya berani membahas Seokmin.

Jisoo sedikit curiga. Mengapa teman-temannya di sini tidak ada yang menyinggung Seokmin. Apa mereka melupakan Seokmin? Atau ada suatu hal yang seharusnya tidak diketahui Jisoo.

Di saat pikirannya berkecamuk tentang Seokmin, tiba-tiba ia melihat Mingyu, adik kelasnya yang dulunya itu sangat jahil kepadanya. Mingyu memasuki rumah Jisoo dan disambut oleh teman-teman lainnya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat Mingyu ternyata tumbuh tinggi hingga menjulang bak tiang.

Lalu kedua mata bulatnya membulat saat satu orang lagi memasuki rumahnya. Orang itu… baru saja ia pikirkan keberadaannya. Pandangan mereka bertemu dan keduanya hanya mematung di tempat.

.

.

.

Pesta reuni masih berlangsung hingga sore hari. Semuanya kini sibuk memanggang daging di taman belakang rumah Jisoo. Tawa menggelegar terdengar beberapa kali dari Mingyu, Jihoon dan Jeonghan.

Namun hanya dua orang di antara mereka yang memisahkan diri dari kelompok. Jisoo duduk terdiam di bawah pohon raksasanya, sambil mengamati sepatu putihnya. Di sebelahnya ada pemuda yang sangat ia rindukan selama ini.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu dulu." Ucap Seokmin. Ada nada menyesal dalam perkataannya.

Jisoo tersenyum lembut. "Tidak apa-apa. Bukan salahmu kita jadi seperti ini. Memang itu kan jalanmu untuk mengejar studimu ke Seoul."

Seokmin meraih tangan Jisoo dan menggenggamnya. "Aku pergi ke Seoul, lalu kau ke Amerika. Kita jadi sangat jauh dan hilang komunikasi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak pernah menghubungimu lagi sejak itu. kesibukanku memakan waktu senggangku. Tapi aku mohon jangan pernah berpikiran aneh-aneh tentang hubungan—"

"Aku bahkan ragu kita masih menjalin hubungan." Sela Jisoo. Ia memandang Seokmin dengan matanya yang bergetar. "Apakah kita masih berhubungan walaupun lima tahun telah berlalu? Dan apa… tanpa komunikasi pun kita masih menjalin hubungan?"

Seokmin terdiam. Selama ini pun ia juga ragu tentang status hubungan mereka. Mereka benar-benar hilang komunikasi dan tidak ada kepastian hubungan mereka. Seokmin pernah disarankan temannya untuk mencari pacar baru. Tapi dengan tegas ia menolak. Ia masih memiliki Jisoo, walaupun jauh di Amerika sana.

Genggaman di tangannya mengerat. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman lembut. "Aku mungkin nggak akan mengatakan kalau kita saat ini masih berhubungan. Aku juga sepertimu, ragu dengan status kita. Tapi… daripada melanjutkan, bagaimana kalau kita memulainya dari awal?"

Jisoo menggigit bibirnya. Hatinya mengatakan ingin sekali kembali pada Seokmin, namun ia ragu. Lelaki itu sudah meninggalkannya dan tak memberi kabar. Tapi di sisi lain hatinya ia merutuki kebodohannya kenapa dulu tidak dia duluan yang menanyai kabar Seokmin. Terkadang ego lebih menguasai diri daripada perasaan.

Tangan Seokmin mengerat diiringi usapan lembut di punggung tangan Jisoo. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jisoo. "Kita mulai dari awal. Aku akan membayar semua kesalahanku selama lima tahun ini. Aku akan terus di sini, bersamamu, sampai tua nanti. Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi dan tentunya kau harus janji padaku juga."

Pertahanan Jisoo runtuh. ia mengangguk pelan sambil berusaha menahan isakannya. Seokmin tersenyum gemas, lalu menarik tubuh kecil itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Pelukan yang sudah tidak dirasakan Jisoo selama lima tahun ini. Begitu pula usapan lembut yang mampu menenangkannya. Kini Jisoo merasa bangga memiliki kekasih seperti Seokmin. Meskipun lebih muda dua tahun, tapi sikap dewasanya bahkan melebihi Jisoo saat ini. Seokmin telah banyak berubah untuk menjadi pribadi yang lebih dewasa.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan nangis. Nanti kalau ditanyai yang lainnya, aku yang kena omel."

"Biarin. Wleee…" Jisoo menjulurkan lidahnya. Seokmin pun tertawa keras.

Ah, tawa itu akhirnya kembali didengar Jisoo. Mereka berdua berpelukan cukup lama tanpa ada yang berbicara. Menikmati bagaimana rasanya kenangan lima tahun lalu saat mereka berdua masih sering melakukan _skinship_ seperti ini.

Seokmin menunduk, memandang wajah manis Jisoo.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan mengatakan ini." Seokmin melepas pelukannya, menarik dagu Jisoo dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Aku menyayangimu dan mencintaimu. Seberapapun seringnya aku mengatakan itu, aku tidak akan pernah bosan. Dan aku harap kau juga akan terbiasa."

Jisoo tersenyum. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak akan pernah bosan mengucapkan itu."

Di akhir kalimat Jisoo, Seokmin menyatukan kedua bibir itu dalam ciuman lembut yang memabukkan. Jisoo bisa merasakan bibir Soekmin yang terasa lembut dan memabukkan. Bibir itu yang selalu ia gunakan untuk memanggilnya dan mengucapkan kalau lelaki itu mencintainya.

.

.

END

* * *

.

.

Cuap cuap penulis!

Hobi kembali ke FFn, kali ini bersama FF SeokSoo. Ini pertama kalinya aku buat FF SeokSoo. Habis gara2 akhir2 ini Seoksoo momen bertebaran dimana-mana dan Joshua alias Jisoo mulai menunjukkan sisi 'uke' nya kepada Seokmin /ahay/

FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu _**SEVENTEEN (Vocal Unit) – HABIT / HABITUAL WORDS**_

Dan aku merasa kalau lagu itu cocok untuk pasangan satu ini. Seoksoo kan couple yang adem ayem. Btw, maafkan aku readers sekalian kalau FF ini terasa garing. Soalnya aku nulisnya pas siang bolong dan dalam keadaan perut kosong (puasa) jadi otaknya agak nggak sinkron sama badan. Kkkkkk…

Oke dah, gak usah banyak fa-fi-fu :))

Terima kasih untuk review, follow dan fav di FF sebelumnya. Review, saran dan kritik masih dibutuhkan di FF ini.

Arigatou gozaimasu! Gamsahamnida!


End file.
